Let Me Love You: 'He Would Be There' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: M-Rated. Lemony. One-Shot. ConnorXAbby Missing Reel for my fic 'He Would Be There' This would be Chapter 4 of this fic. Connor and Abby make up properly...


**A/N: This is the true ending for my fic titled 'He Would Be There.' Probably can stand alone…**

**As always, reviews are love…they feed the muse and encourage me to write so please take a moment if you like this (or not, that's ok too.)**

**

* * *

**

Let Me Love You

Connor was lying on the bed with Abby snuggled up next to him…and he would do anything to keep her there. Just lying there with her head resting on his chest, his arms around her…it was…peaceful. It was nice, and comforting, with none of the anxiousness that having her so near usually brought. He thought perhaps it was because of what they had been through together, suffered through together. Maybe it was because she had told him that she was falling in love with him. He'd fallen a long time ago.

She began tracing her hand across his chest. He felt the warmth through the thin t-shirt and relaxed into Abby's touch. He liked that she was touching him, that she wanted to touch him after so long of wishing for it…wanting it. Wishing that she would notice how much he loved her, how badly he wanted her to give him a chance. How badly he wanted _her. _She trailed her hand lower, over his stomach and then underneath his shirt and suddenly he wasn't so relaxed. His breathing hitched, his arm tightened around Abby convulsively. She made a startled squeak in reaction.

"Sorry." He rasped, his voice coming out lower and rougher than he intended.

She rolled so she was facing him. She licked her lips; he stared, fascinated. She was looking at him differently than she ever had. This wasn't exasperated tolerance, or even the fond amusement he was used to. She was looking at him like he was a man…and one that she wanted. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back. Was she going to kiss him?

"Don't be." She replied, her voice just as low and raspy as his had been.

When she lowered her mouth to his this time, there was no hesitation and no fear. He kissed her back with a fierceness that belied his sweet nature and tender soul…he wanted…he _needed_ her with an intensity that scared him. It was too much. He broke away and pressed his forehead to hers and tried to breathe.

"I love you, Connor." She murmured.

His eyes flew open. She loved him? She did?

"You love me?" He had to ask.

"Yes." She answered softly.

He swallowed. It was hard to just say it, but he needed to. To say it into the silence of the room, not shouting at her, not thinking she was about to die…

"I love you more than anything, Abby." He whispered.

She smiled at him and it was soft and sweet; she kissed him again. It began as sweet as her smile, as soft as her touch had been, but with her body pressed to his and her hands touching his bare skin his body had other ideas. His hold tightened on her and he felt her smile against his lips. He wanted to swallow it down, that smile. Hold it and keep it and hold her to him too, because he knew Abby…better than she knew herself.

He was terrified she would change her mind…shifting and changing like the wind. He deepened the kiss, and some of his desperation must have shown through because she threw that same need back to him, redoubled and intense. She shoved his shirt up his torso to expose the bare skin beneath, her hands smoothed up his ribs, traced over his taunt stomach and smooth chest. Her mouth was on his jaw, his throat…hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses that burned with need. He pulled her head up to meet his mouth again; kissed her hard and needful.

Emboldened by the free license she took with his body, he traced one hand down her back and over her arse. When Abby ground against him in response he took it as an invitation to explore further. Abby moaned into his mouth as he let his fingertips brush over her nipple. She broke their kiss and sat up to pull off her shirt, and then she began pulling on the hem of his. He got the hint and took it off; but the sight of Abby's bare upper body made him slow and clumsy. Still, he managed…

His breathing quickened further; he reached out a trembling hand to trace over her breast. He watched her closely as he rubbed his thumb over her taunt nipple. Her breathing hitched, lust clouding her eyes…for _him. _She was taking in the sight of his bare chest with at least as much admiration as he was showing for hers. It gave him a measure of confidence, to see that she appreciated his body.

He didn't have much experience; and he had been fairly disappointed with the experiences that he did have. After all the emphasis people put on sex, he had expected it to be…well…better than wanking. The awkward fumbling experiences he'd had back in Uni were far from magical…but seeing Abby like this, touching her, he suddenly understood what it could be. Every touch from her left a trail of fire, every kiss left him gasping. He hoped it was the same for her…he wanted to make it good for her, if he could.

He sat up and kissed her again, his fingers brushing over her breasts softly. Her skin was incredibly soft, softer than he had imagined in his fantasies. She pressed her body against him and let out a soft sound of need. He loved the sound of it...wanted more. Connor began kissing a trail down her neck and throat, emulating the way she had kissed him. From the breathy sighs and moans escaping her she seemed to enjoy it as much as he enjoyed tasting her smooth warm skin. He sucked her soft earlobe into his mouth, kissed the delicate skin behind it.

"Abby…I want you to tell me what you like." He whispered into her ear before moving his attention back to his mouth on her skin.

"That!" She exclaimed in a breathy sigh as he worked his way down from her throat to her breasts, settling to swipe his tongue over her nipple.

Her hands tracked down his shoulders, across his back, flitted over his chest…she was touching him and it was more than he hoped it could be…and then her hand traced down to the hard bulge in his jeans and he swore he saw stars. He gasped and she took the opportunity to take back possession of his mouth. She pushed him back against the bed and gave him a scorching kiss while she fumbled with his belt and then the button and zip of his jeans.

He swore and threw his head back as she grabbed a hold of his cock and squeezed. She laved his clavicle with her tongue, nipped and kissed across his chest and then bent gently at his nipple. He cursed again as need and arousal curled deep inside his belly. Fire…she was setting him afire. Sparks danced behind his eyes.

"Do you like that?" She asked…her voice raspy and breathless.

"Yes…Fuck! Yes…I like it." He bit out between clenched teeth as she burrowed her hand inside of his boxers to wrap her fist around his throbbing cock.

He could barely think, barely breathe as the need beat at him. When she began to stroke him firmly he had to still her hand after a few moments…if she kept on, it would be over before it begun. He wanted to give it back to her, to make her come apart for him as he was coming apart for her. This was something else he had little experience in, but he had been curious…and like anything he was curious about he researched it with intensity and a single-minded drive to learn as much as he could.

He rolled to put her underneath him. He stared down at her…enraptured. His Abby, pupils blown wide with arousal, her breath coming in panting gasps. He tried to memorize her, afraid that this might be the last time. Connor ran his hand down between the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, to the waistband of her black tights. He held her gaze as his hand traveled lower, silently asking permission, but she just rolled her hips against his hand, encouraging him. He cupped her mound through the thin fabric and pressed, circling slowly with his fingertips.

Abby gasped and pressed herself against his hand, moaning softly. He bent his head to her breasts and laved them with his tongue…long slow strokes in time with the circling of his fingers against her. Abby moaned and dug her fingers into his hair, holding him against her. He didn't need to ask her if she liked it, she made it clear that she did. He was sure of it when she let go of him to frantically pull her leggings and knickers off.

"Trousers off!" She demanded.

He was happy to oblige her. He locked eyes with her again as he moved to take position between her thighs.

"Do you want me to…?" He began to ask.

"Shut up, Connor." She replied with a wicked smile as she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his mouth to her mound.

He watched her carefully as he gave an experimental lick followed by a brush of his fingertips down her opening. This was all new to him in execution; all he had to go on was theory. His earlier experiences hadn't included much in the way of foreplay, and he had been so petrified and unsure of himself that he hadn't spared much thought for if she had enjoyed it or not. Probably not.

With Abby, it was different. He wanted it to be good for her, and just touching her like this was incredible…indescribable. He watched for her reaction as he took her into his mouth, tongue swirling over her hard clit and delicate folds. She rocked against him, her fingers dug into his shoulders and her breathing was coming out in hard panting gasps. He watched as she came undone for him, and wondered if he could do more. Connor slid one finger inside of her, and then two, sliding in and out of her. She tossed her head on the pillow and cried out his name. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked hard; she shuddered, her back arched as her muscles clenched around his fingers. She dug her nails into him as she cried out his name again. He was panting himself as she came, awestruck at the sight.

He withdrew gently and laid himself next to her again, ecstatic that he had been able to do this to her… for her. He had been afraid he would spoil it. She smiled as she rolled to her side and looked down at him.

"Where did you learn _that_?" She asked with a contented smile.

"I'm a genius, Abby…I know how to research." He answered lightly, but his words came out more breathless than he intended.

He fervently hoped that she was going to do something for him…after watching Abby writhe underneath him and listen to her breathy moans…he was so hard it was painful. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so arousing before, and he felt as if he was about to explode. She looked over at him and purred in contentment. She pushed him against the bed again and climbed over top of him.

She kissed him long and slow; he lost himself in her touch, her embrace. He felt her grind against his cock, her wet heat rubbing along his length and he shivered as raw desire welled up in him. He heard himself speaking her name as she ate at his skin and pressed her body against him. His heart raced, pulse throbbing and pounding as he felt her move against him.

He gasped and shuddered as she reached down in between their bodies and guided him into her. It was Abby, and he was inside of her and it was incredible and magical…_this _was what it should be. Love and sensation and emotion overwhelmed him and he clung to her as if she would disappear. He pulled her down so she lay flush against his body; he wanted to touch all of her.

"Yes! Right there!" She cried as he adjusted position.

He worked to keep his movements slow and controlled, but it was hard. Abby's breathing increased and low moans accompanied every thrust of his hips. He concentrated, held her hips tightly, not wanting to shift position now that he had found one so good for Abby. Her cries grew louder and more fevered and he couldn't contain it, couldn't hold back any longer. Abby's muscles clenched around him, and it was enough to put him over the top.

He cried out as the world around him exploded in a cacophony of light and feeling. It was as if he was dying and being born in the same instant. As she collapsed against him, he whispered how much he loved her, begged her to not regret this, to accept his love. To accept love for once in her life.

She kissed him softly and brushed the tears off his face that he hadn't even realized he cried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, truly confused.

"For not doing this sooner, for not noticing what I had right in front of me…for taking out all my fear and pain and anger on you. You don't deserve it, and I'm sorry." She answered.

"Promise me you'll not be sorry about _this._" He asked earnestly.

"I promise." She answered, sorry that she had instilled this fear in him.

She smiled and kissed him again…there would be no more breaking away. Their bodies had said what their hearts had known for a long time

**

* * *

**

A/N: Really hope that you like this! As a side note, I think I'm going to do another version of 'He Would Be There' from Abby's POV…it should be interesting? Yeah?


End file.
